


Storybrooke Scandal

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Scandal, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan have a long lasting sexual relationship with each other, but they got married along the way, however not to each other. Behind closed doors their relationship still continues, but what will happen when their respective husbands find out about their secret relationship and what will such a scandal do in the small town of Storybrooke?Takes place around season 5!Thanks to my Savior @ordinaryswen (on Wattpad) for helping me <3 otherwise this would have gone into the dumpster unfinished...





	1. Mistakes

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**   

I smiled at Robin, Roland and Henry as we sat in the booth at Granny's, waiting for our breakfast like usual. There was a different reason however as to why I was so excited about breakfast this particular morning. My smile brightened a little as I could see Emma Swan and her husband, Killian Jones. Not that I gave a damn about that guy. He could have been a monkey for all I care. I don't like the captain much. That swashbuckling pirate isn't near good enough for Emma. Not that any of that actually matters...

"Good morning." Emma approached us and took off her coat, putting it down in the booth behind Robin.  
"Good morning Ma!" Henry greeted her excitedly.  
"Morning Emma." Robin greeted her as well. "Hook." He added and nodded at the man.  
"Morning Miss Swan, Guyliner..." I smirked at the pirate who just scoffed a little.

"I'm going to the bathroom, if you would excuse me..." I got up slowly and looked at Emma with a smile. The blonde smiled back, her eyes glinting with excitement. As I turned away I could hear her tell Hook to order her the usual for breakfast so she could excuse herself as well.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, fixing my hair a little before smiling at my mirror image. When I heard the door open and I saw the blonde there, I wasn't about to hold back anymore. I grabbed her by the fabric of her dress and kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the door. She moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me tightly. We were both aware of the fact that we didn't have long before it would seem suspicious, so we quickly dived into one of the booths and closed the door. Emma pushed me up against the door and lifted me by my thighs, making my skirt ride up in the process. I wrapped my arms around her neck and let my head fall back as her lips slid over the skin of my throat. She nipped gently at the base of my neck and moved to grind her hips against mine.  
"Emma... We don't have much time..." I reminded her. She just smirked and slowly put me down again before shoving her hand down my panties.  
"Don't worry, your Majesty... I will make you cum~" She whispered teasingly into my ear. I gasped as I felt her fingers work themselves into my entrance while her thumb made teasing circles around my clit before actually connecting with the sensitive nub. I clamped my hand over my mouth, not wanting to make any noise that could raise suspicion in the diner. We both knew that we were playing a really dangerous game, but wasn't that the thrill of it all?

I'm not sure if it's because of the sheer thrill of doing it in a public place or the fact that Emma knew my body inside out, or perhaps even the fact that whenever Emma seemed to touch me I'm just that much more sensitive, but she had me quivering in no-time. I hid my face in her neck and held onto her tightly as I knew I was getting closer to the edge.  
"Shit..." I whimpered before clamping my hand over my mouth again as I came, choking back the moan that was threatening to spill out. I trembled in the blonde's arms and panted as I came down from the high of my orgasm. Emma smirked victoriously and I scoffed.  
"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Miss Swan..." I said low yet still out of breath. I fixed my skirt back in place before pushing Emma up against the door this time.

"I will get what I want from you..." My voice much darker this time. I got onto my knees and pulled on the woman's leggings. She was smart to have put on a dress this time around instead of those insufferable skinny jeans she normally wears, which make her ass look absolutely wonderful, I just didn't want the pirate looking at it like that as well. I didn't think about it for much longer as I really had to get to work. We had this bothersome time constraint after all and I don't want to leave her hanging, as fun as that sounds at times, this wasn't the time. I ripped the blonde's panties aside and smirked up at her. She licked her lips and her cheeks flushed. She gasped the moment my tongue met with her wet folds. She slid her hand into my hair and arched off the door while pushing me closer. I was well aware of what she wanted. We had done this plenty of times already and we almost know each other's body better than our own. I licked and sucked on her sensitive clit, moaning at the delicious taste that is so uniquely hers. I sped up my ministrations and I could feel her trying to ride my mouth as she was getting closer to her orgasm. She panted harshly and looked down at me with an incredibly hot gaze, like she was going to devour me. A shiver went down my spine and I worked my tongue even harder to get her to go over the edge. It didn't take long before she actually came. She used the same technique as I did to try and stifle her moans. I licked her clean, feeling the lips quiver and her entrance clench as I gathered her taste on my tongue. I got up slowly and was immediately pulled into a searing hot kiss.

"That was an unusually delicious breakfast." I smirked as I pulled back from the kiss. The blonde panted and grinned a little.  
"Perhaps we should eat out more often." She said and I chuckled at her choice of words.  
"I eat out quite often, Miss Swan. I'm sure you've noticed." I said and helped her piece herself back together.  
"I sure have." She grinned and kissed me one last time before getting out of the booth. We both checked ourselves in the mirror and touched up where needed before returning to our families and our breakfast.

"You sure took your time Swan..." I heard Hook tell Emma and she shrugged.  
"We were lost in conversation... Girl stuff, y'know."  
"I doubt I want to know..." He chuckled and made space for her. I sat down as well and smiled at Robin and the kids.  
"So, did I miss anything?"


	2. Fear

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**  

I got up and smiled at Regina and Henry as Hook and I got ready to leave Granny's again.

"Still on for girl's night on Saturday?" I asked the brunette and she nodded with a smile.  
"Of course! I'll pick you up at 8?" She asked and I chuckled.   
"You're avoiding having to ride in my bug, aren't you?" I called her out on it and she scrunched her nose.  
"I'm not getting in that deathtrap." She said and Henry just chuckled behind his hand. Regina shot him a glare to make him stop and I just shook my head.  
"Fine... I'll see you at 8." I turned to Killian and smiled. "Let's go?" He nodded and greeted everyone before we left.

I'm sure you're wondering how Regina and I got ourselves into this mess in the first place. We each have a man that we're married to and yet we're together. I suppose it does require an explanation.

When I first came to Storybrooke, things were much different. I was in a place I didn't know with people I had never met and apparently my son that I gave up for adoption years ago found it necessary to drag me here because of some curse, which I at the time didn't believe in.

After first meeting Regina, tensions were extremely high. It was pretty obvious that after only a couple of hours she wanted nothing else than to drive me out of town, back where I came from and restore the peace in Storybrooke. Me being me of course did the opposite of what she wanted. No one tells me what to do! The more she wanted me gone, the more I wanted to stay.

Tensions kept building as we fought over the one thing we had in common. Our son. Then on one particular day, everything changed. It had been a few months and surely Regina and I had been doing a little better. It was before the curse broke when suddenly Regina had denied me to see my son again, so I stormed into her office angrily with only one purpose in mind, seeing my son again.

"Why in the hell are you forbidding me to see Henry this time?!" I yelled while bursting through the door. The Mayor didn't seem too impressed with me and just smirked.  
"How else would I get you into my office?" She asked and got up. She was wearing a dark red, skin tight dress that hugged her curves just right. I was so angry at that time, but that anger was soon forgotten as she slowly moved closer to me, swaying her hips more than necessary. I didn't understand what was happening to me as suddenly all I could think about was her, that dress and the desk, pretty much in that order. I couldn't help the fact that my body just moved on instinct as I grabbed her by her hips and crashed my lips upon her plump ones, not being able to resist the undeniable pull of attraction and so much more. I was hesitant at first, but as she kissed me back and weaved her hands into my curly blonde hair, I knew this was mutual and I loved every single moment of it. We quickly went from against the door, progressed to the wall only to end at the desk. Never have I ever felt as amazing as I have when I was with her... The passion in the kisses we shared, the way our greedy hands pulled at each other's clothes to get them off as quickly as we could, followed by lusty gropes and kisses, licks and nips filled with desire.

Everything changed since that day, the tension that was created by anger and hate had shifted to desire and lust in a split second. Things were less complicated then as we were free to do what we wanted yet always kept what we had secret. That one time in the office evolved into many times in the office, the sheriffs' station, her home office and any other room that had a flat surface.

Our relationship is purely sexual. A lust and desire that we harbor for each other that we just can't help. Sometimes I do wonder if it's perhaps more than that... I do have certain feelings for Regina that I don't have for Hook. I did consider at some point telling her about what I felt, but I decided against it, not wanting to ruin what I have with that gorgeous woman.

And so, here we are... I'm sitting in a car, married to a man that doesn't even know what a smartphone is, let alone anything technological or otherwise. If there is one thing I regret, it's that I married him just because I'm too scared to tell Regina how I really feel about her... I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if I did tell her, if she would still be married to Robin or not, or perhaps... If we would have been married instead, but I guess I'll never find out now. I feel like we may missed our opportunity.

I look at Hook as I kill the engine when we arrive home.  
"I love you." I smiled at him, yet the statement was completely false. I wonder if he knows that I've been lying to him since day one.


	3. Discovery

**~*~ Robin's pov ~*~**

It was the weekend of Regina's and Emma's girl's night and I had taken Roland along to go camping with me for a couple of days. We had setup our tent in a part of the forest where no one ever had set foot, or at least, that's what I thought. And so, I was gathering firewood to replenish our fire when I suddenly spotted Regina's Mercedes. It was parked between the trees a little strangely. I thought perhaps she was looking for us, but she undoubtedly would have called if she wanted to meet up, so I moved closer to the car to check it out.

Out of all the possible scenarios of why Regina would be as deep in the forest as she was with her car, this one surely wasn't one that I would have ever come up with. I grit my teeth and held onto the firewood a little tighter as I saw a blonde mop of hair being pushed aside only for Regina to start kissing Emma. Hands tangled in the golden strands as I could tell Regina was on the receiving end of something more intense than a kiss, judging by the way she let her head fall back and how her back arched.

I shook my head, not able to believe the fact that my wife was cheating on me, with another woman on top of that! The worst part is that it wasn't even any other woman... It was Emma. Of course it was Emma... Perhaps if it was another man instead then perhaps I could have understood, but this?! I had been so stupid.

I could tell from the first time I met her that Regina and Emma had something going on between them. They told me they were close friends, which I was able to accept at that point in time considering I knew so little about them or how this world worked. As time passed, Emma and I had become friends as well, but the way she looked at Regina was immensely different from how you would normally look at a friend. I just thought it was odd, but I didn't push it considering Regina and I had our own thing going on. Now that I think about it, was it even real?

I took another look at the two women who were frantically moving in the backseat. I could even hear them now as they were quite loud together. It made me angry, so incredibly angry. Regina is cheating on me, with Emma Swan...

I turned around abruptly and held onto the firewood tightly as to not let my work go to waste. I returned to the campsite where Roland was waiting for me with a smile as he was drawing in his sketchbook, which Regina had bought him a few days ago. I pretended everything was fine, but I was boiling inside with anger and rage. It wasn't fair... I had bared my soul to that woman, gave her everything she had ever wanted and this is how she repays me! By going behind my back with another.

I then pushed my anger aside, not wanting to let it affect Roland and our fun that we would have together. I was going to get to the bottom of this later, that was for sure! I'm not the only man being lied to and deceived because of what is going on between the two women. I was curious to see what Captain Hook would think and how he would feel about the fact that his wife is fucking my wife in the back of a car in the middle of the woods.

If they thought that they could just get away with this, they had another thing coming.

**A/N**

**Bit of a short chapter, I know...**


	4. Secret

**~*~ Robin's pov ~*~**  

After Roland and I got back from our camping trip, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. We would have dinner together, we would watch TV till it was nearing bedtime, cuddling up on the couch like we always do before going to bed and cuddling some more. This was the situation still after a few days and I went along with it. The routine that we have allowed me to push boundaries and see if it's really true that my wife only cares about Emma Swan, or if perhaps she does love me.

"Regina?" I purred into her ear as I was lying behind her in bed.  
"Hmm?" She murmured a little and I smirked.  
"What if we put off sleeping a little longer?" I suggested and kissed behind her ear while rubbing her side gently. I could tell she inhaled sharply and moved to grab my hand.  
"Robin... Not tonight. I have several town meetings tomorrow and I'm tired." She groaned and put some space between us. I sighed and turned around, putting my back to her.  
"You know... This is the seventh time you told me 'no' this week and it's getting really old Regina." I muttered. It was silent for a while before she spoke again.  
"I won't stop you from going to the bathroom." She said coldly and I gasped.  
"That is not the issue here!" I sat up in bed and looked at her. "Since we have begun this relationship we have done it on only one occasion!"  
"You'd think that would be enough..." The woman groaned and I grit my teeth.  
"That's not the point."  
"Then what is your bloody point?!" Regina sat up, her eyes blazing as she was clearly pissed off. Well she wasn't the only one!  
  
"Are you screwing Emma?" I asked non too gracefully. I could tell Regina's demeanor shifted a little. She got uncomfortable. She then had the audacity to lie to my face.  
"No... Why in the hell would you think that? We're friends! Robin, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought women were the only one to have things like PMS... Get it out of your system and drink a beer..." She yelled at me and kicked me out of the bed. "Don't bother getting back in bed, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I stumbled onto the ground before getting up quickly.  
  
"Regina I saw you!" I pointed at her and grit my teeth. "I saw you with that blonde bimbo! Don't even deny it Regina. I saw your car in the woods so I went to check it out and what do I find?! My wife getting fucked by our blessed town Sheriff  and one and only Savior, Emma Swan!" I saw her face drop, she shrunk back a little as I yelled at her and I could tell she knew she wasn't getting out of this one.  
"Robin... I'm not sure what you saw but..."  
"No Regina... I could hear the both of you clear as day... I suppose that's why you went there in the first place because what would anyone do that deep into the woods near the town line, unless they have to hide something." I shook my head. "You disgust me."  
"Robin please... You don't understand... What Emma and I have..."  
"I don't want to hear it! I really don't! I know what I saw... And you were clearly more interested in her than you have ever been in me. Why Regina? Why did you fucking marry me if you never loved me? What kind of cruel joke is that? I suppose I should have know better than to share a bed with the Evil Queen." I went and grabbed my shirt and pants. I wanted to get out of here. I wasn't going to spend any more time in the same room as her. She was quiet and looked down, clearly brooding as her fist clenched and released, her knuckles white as she balled her fist permanently.  
"That's it." She said softly and waved her hands, engulfing us both in purple smoke.   
  
We were outside on the porch now, my stuff packed in bags.  
"I don't have to take any of your bullshit any longer... Yes... In some strange way, I did love you I suppose, but now you have just reminded me of who I really am, regardless of how hard I worked not to be that person anymore. I've changed Robin! Maybe you don't see it, but that's the difference between Emma and you! She does see how hard I've fought to change, to be a better person... To be a better mother for Henry." She gave me a shove in the chest. "Thank you for reminding me who I really am, because now I see who truly cares for me, and it's not you." She turned around and opened the door to go back inside.  
"Fine, be that way... While you sulk with your precious fireballs, I'll go and see what a certain Captain thinks of this entire situation. I'm fairly certain he won't take lightly to this either." I smirked as I grabbed my stuff and left.  
  
"Robin! Don't you fucking dare! I don't care if you ruin my life, but don't you fucking dare to ruin hers!" I could hear her scream behind me. I just knew that when morning would come, I already knew my next destination.


	5. Panic

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**   

Killian and I were walking on the beach early in the morning as we watched the sunrise on the Jolly Roger earlier only to take a stroll afterwards. I always enjoyed watching the sun rise as a new day always gave me hope that this one might be better than the last. Hook and I were holding hands as we walked until I suddenly heard my phone ring loudly.  
"Bloody hell, Swan. Who would need you this early in the morning." Killian said and I chuckled.  
"I am the Sheriff after all... Who knows." I said and frowned as I looked at the screen, 'Regina' flashing on the display. "Regina, what's up?" I answered the phone and was immediately bombarded with a tidalwave of words that I couldn't really make out what they said other than the words: Robin, angry and sex. I lifted a brow and bit my lip.  
"Regina, I honestly can't understand if you speak too fast, slow down. What is going on."  
"It's Robin... He knows Emma!" My eyes widened as she said those words, but before it could really sink in I was suddenly verbally assaulted again, but this time by Robin.

"You're a fucking whore you know that! I can't believe what you're doing... How long have you two been screwing around?! Tell me Emma..." Robin yelled at me. I gasped and put the phone away before taking a few steps back.  
"Robin, please... Don't do this." I tried to defend myself and held up my hands to show him I didn't mean any harm. He came at me anyway. Killian quickly stepped in however and held the man back.  
"Wow, easy now mate. What Is going on, what are you blabbering about? I can tell you're angry, but I doubt Emma has anything to do with it." He smiled at me and I just smiled back sadly. I did have something to do with it.  
"Will you tell him or should I?" Robin looked at me sternly and I sighed. This had quickly went from a peaceful morning to a damn mess and now I found myself between a wall and a hard place.  
"Tell me what?" Hook asked and looked at me again. "Emma?" He asked and I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.  
"Regina and Emma are cheating on us." Robin chuckled coldly. "With each other." He finished and looked from Killian to me. Hook took a step back and looked at me while covering his mouth. It was silent for a while before he asked his question.  
"Is it true?" He asked. I could tell he was angry, and quite frankly, I didn't blame him. I would be angry too if I found out my husband was cheating on me with his best friend. I nodded slowly and spoke softly. The wind carrying my words to the two of them.  
"Yes, it's true."

It was silent again for a long time. None of us moved, none of us dared to move as we all knew that this would get out of hand really fast. Killian was the first to speak again and shook his head.  
"Shit, Swan..." He said and balled his fist, pressing it against his mouth before pointing at me. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I shook my head.  
"We never meant for it to get out." I spoke softly. "No one was supposed to know. It's just the two of us... We have sex, that's it." I reasoned, but as I spoke I realized I was only digging my grave deeper and making this way worse.  
"Well that's more than I'm getting. I can't believe I fell for it. I married Regina because I loved her, do you realize what you've done?!" Robin yelled at me and I snapped.  
"We were together before you even met her! We were together before I even met you!" I looked at Killian and shook my head. "You don't understand at all... Either of you. We just have sex, it's always been like that. We're OK like this, it's you two that made this worse!" I started crying. "It's because of you two that we have to hide even more now."  
"If the two of you were fucking then why didn't you just marry each other instead of trapping us in a loveless marriage?! I love you Swan, why did you do this to me? I changed for you, for us!"  
"No... Killian, no... You pushed me into it. I never wanted to marry you, but I can't say no to your damn smile and your pirate ways... You trapped yourself. I never wanted any of this! I never wanted you..."


	6. Anger

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**   

The moment the call dropped I knew I had to find Emma and resolve this for once and for all, but most of all, I was scared for her safety. Us people from the enchanted forest don't exactly have the best track records when it comes to resolving arguments since it's usually solved by one killing the other. The last person I trusted to keep it together was that dreadful pirate that sticks to Emma like a shadow.

I headed out and went to the first place that I could think of where the Captain and Emma would be. They both loved the beach, so that's where I was headed. When I got there I barely caught the last of what Emma was saying before Robin actually stalked over to her and slapped her across the cheek. I stopped in my tracks and everything suddenly turned red as I charged at Robin and just punched him square in the jaw.  
"Don't you fucking dare touch her!" I yelled at him and backhanded slapped him across the face to repay him for what he did to Emma. He tried to come at me, but I was done playing fair and instead created a fireball. He stopped in his tracks and hesitated before backing down.  
"I didn't think so either." I said before turning to Emma. "Are you OK?" I asked and took a look at the cheek she was holding. It was bright red and I was pretty sure that that mark was going to be there for a while. I bit my lip and let out an angry groan before punching Robin again.  
"Look at what you did to her you bastard!" I pointed at her cheek and growled.  
  
"It's nothing compared to the hurt we are feeling, your Majesty." Hook interrupted us and I turned to him.  
"Oh please... All men care about is the next time they can stick their dick in a nice and warm place. Try the oven." I yelled at him.  
"That's not all we care about! We have feelings too, you know. Not that you would understand! You are unable to feel anything!" He moved closer and put his hook under my chin.  
"I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you." Emma held her hands up, ready to use her magic on her husband. I smirked and taunted him with my eyes, daring him to take another step when suddenly we heard a boy yell.  
  
"Stop it! All of you..."  
"Henry...!" I turned my head and looked at my son as he ran over to us.  
"You have to stop this... All you're doing is hurting each other." He looked from Emma who was still threatening Hook, to Hook who was still holding onto me, to Robin who was still lying in the sand after I had so graciously punched him in the jaw, and then he looked at me as I was ready to conjure another fireball if needed. "You're forgetting that you're also hurting Roland and me..." That surely gave us pause. We all slowly put our hands down and took a few steps back, letting the tension die down.

"Henry, this is a thing between the grown ups, you shouldn't even be here." Robin said and got to his level as he moved closer to the boy.  
"This is a beach, it's public property and thus open to everyone." He sassed and I chuckled softly, shooting a knowing glance at Emma as this really was our son.  
"Henry, listen." Killian started and I rolled my eyes. Here we go. "Your mothers, Robin and I have a few issues that have very recently come to light."  
"Oh, for Christ sake Hook, just get it over with." I groaned and put my hands on my hips.  
"Emma and Regina are cheating on us, with each other." Robin said and I crossed my arms.  
  
"I know." Henry said after a while and frowned a little as if wondering why the hell the two men didn't know.  
"Wait... You know?" Emma asked and I bit my lip as it came as a surprise for me as well.  
"Yeah, you two aren't particularly well at hiding your feelings when it comes to each other." He said and shook his head. "I've known you two like each other since... Well, it was around when we all went to Neverland I think..." He said and looked at the two men. "What I find curious is why you both married someone you don't even love..." He said softly.


	7. Rumours

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**   

The downside of living in such a small town as Storybrooke was the fact that any kind of rumour would spread like wildfire. Hook and Robin weren't exactly keeping their demise a secret either, instead, they pretty much told the whole town just to embarrass us even further. I guess it was working, because Emma and I have been hiding out in my mansion since that morning on the beach.

"So what will we do now?" Emma asked softly as we sat on the couch together. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I was sitting on one of my legs and leaned against the backrest with my arm slung over it.  
"Honestly, I don't know. This is a downright mess that I didn't expect to ever be happening." I said and the blonde looked at me.  
"You hit Robin." She said and bit her lip. "Pretty hard." She added and I nodded.  
"I guess I did." I chuckled and looked at her with a soft gaze. "When I saw him hit you, I just lost it." I explained and bit my lip. "I'm not going to apologize to him either. A man shouldn't be hitting a woman, Saviour or not, it's not right." I said and she chuckled.  
"You knocked him on his ass Regina and then kept going." She shook her head a little and I shrugged.  
"I only slapped him." I smirked a bit. Our mirth slowly died down, leaving a silence hanging between the two of us. I sighed and let my head fall back. As I looked up at the ceiling and tapped my fingers on the backrest, I realized another thing.

"I suppose we're both getting a divorce now." I looked at the blonde and she nodded, silent a little while longer before smirking.  
"You wouldn't happen to know a lawyer who'd do a two for one deal?" She joked and I snorted, biting my lip as that would be quite convenient.  
"I wish. But this is a serious problem however."  
"I know." Emma said softly and let her forehead rest on her knees. "Everyone will look at us differently now and certainly not in a good way." She added.   
"I'm surely not going to be  _just_  the 'Evil Queen' now."  
"Yeah and I'm a Savior of nothing now... I was supposed to be the one to bring back all the happy endings and yet, here I am..."  
"Emma... It's not your fault." I reached out to her and took her hand.  
"Yeah well, it's not your fault either." Emma said softly and squeezed my hand back. "I suppose we both just royally screwed up." The blonde said and looked into my eyes. It was silent for a while before she carefully spoke.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we didn't marry them?" She asked carefully and I shrugged.  
"We probably would still be doing this little dance, wouldn't we?" I tilted my head. "Honestly what would change? This has always been about the pleasure, hasn't it?" I asked and Emma looked a little troubled. On second thought, she actually looked hurt. "Emma?" The woman pulled her hand back and got up, walking over to the window and staring off into the rain that was pouring out of the sky. I sighed and looked down.

I had had my suspicions for a while, that perhaps this meant more to Emma than what we had initially agreed on.

"Am I wrong?" I asked and turned to look at her back. "I suppose I was wrong in thinking that what it meant would never change." I said softly and got up. I put my hand on her shoulder and made her turn around. I looked at her apologetically as I saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"For what? Because you thought you could just have sex with me and nothing would ever change? Or the fact you don't love me back?" She yelled and I gasped.  
"Emma..."  
"Tell me!" She really started crying now. "I need to know... Was all this for nothing?" She sobbed. I slowly leaned my forehead against hers and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.  
"You know I don't know how to love very well." I said softly and felt her wrap her arms around my waist.  
"Try, because I need you." I could feel her tears getting soaked up by my blouse. I held onto her tighter and let her hide her face in my shoulder.  
"I need you too, Emma." I said and closed my eyes as I held her.

I had known for a while that my own feelings had shifted from lust to adoration and eventually love, but I thought that if I just hid it from the world, I would never have to act on them and nothing would change. I was just too blind to see, that everything had changed.


	8. Truth

**~* Emma's pov *~**

I held onto Regina as I suddenly was incredibly afraid to lose her, like I've lost so many before her. I was scared and I couldn't stop my tears. I was glad when Regina held onto me just as tightly, like she knew what I was thinking, or perhaps she was afraid of the same thing.

As I calmed down, I pulled back a little and wiped the tears from my eyes, slowly looking into Regina's eyes. I was glad to see she didn't pity me, or judged me at all for my behavior. She just looked at me, really looking at me.  
"I'll try my best." She said, a slight smile gracing her lips. I nodded and smiled back.  
"We will have to fight for it, just like everything else, but we can do this." I said and took her hands gingerly in my own. We looked at the connection between us in silence, neither of us opposing or pulling back. This was OK, and we would build on this.

"Moms?" Henry suddenly barged into the house. He was staying at my parents' place for the time being, or at least until the worst of this would blow over. "You have to see this." He said and held up the local newspaper. The main headline on the paper read; 'Mills and Swan are Swan-Mills?'

I looked at Regina who was clearly pissed.  
"If anything it would be Mills-Swan." She said and I chuckled softly while rubbing at my red eyes.  
"That's what you're pissed about?" I asked and went over to Henry, giving my boy a firm hug before taking the newspaper from him. "Sidney really outdid himself this time, huh." I said and read the article. Clearly this was our husbands' side of the story. The nasty details about how we were found were dimmed down a little, but the message came across clearly. We had cheated and now everyone officially knows. Regina came over and took the paper from me.

"The respectable ladies Regina Mills and Emma Swan have so far refused to give a statement on the matter?! They never bloody asked us a damn thing!"  
"Regina! Mind your language." I frowned and looked at her. Normally she was so calm and collected, but the last few days she has shown a wide variety of her more colorful vocabulary. The woman in question looked up at me, obviously offended. I pointed at our son and she instantly showed remorse.  
"I'm sorry..." She said and looked at the paper before throwing it into the fireplace with a loud smack and throwing a fireball at it. "I'll give them a statement..." She said and marched upstairs. I looked at Henry and he just shrugged.  
"Don't look at me, I have no clue what's going on with her lately." He said and I chuckled.  
"I guess we all have our issues."  
"You two more than some if you ask me." He said and crossed his arms. "You know... I kinda liked Hook. He was cool to hang out with." He complained a little and I sighed.

"I know kid... He was a nice guy. He just wasn't the right one for me." I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry we got you mixed up in this Henry. We never meant for any of this to happen."  
"I know. It would just have been better if you two would have confessed a little earlier than way after the fact."  
"About that..."   
"I'm 16, not 10. I know what's going on." He smirked a little and shook his head. "Look, I don't mind the two of you together. I actually support it since it's so much easier... Considering my family tree is already the biggest mess anyone has ever beheld..." He trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is, go for it, fight for it, but try not to drag anyone into the mess this time around."  
"You really are too clever... and a smart ass, but we'll try." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back and chuckled.  
"I have a smart ass and a sass master for a mother, what do you expect... That I end up a belly-dancer in the Himalayas?"  
"Careful now, I can still ground your ass for being a witty little shit." I grinned and messed up his hair.  
"Hey!" He complained and grabbed hold of my hand to try and stop me.

Then Regina came racing down the stairs in her highest heels, her tightest business suit with the shortest skirt I have ever seen on her.  
"Careful... You might kill someone."  I said as I stared at her gorgeous body. Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"I'm going to remove myself from the situation before anything I don't want to see happens." He said and walked towards the front door. Regina just moved to hug Henry tightly and kissed the top of his head.  
"Miss Swan will just have to contain herself, because I am going out and tell them exactly what I think of their article!" She said and looked into Henry's eyes. She smiled warmly and bit her lip.  
"I can still remember when I had to crouch down to get on eye level with you... Now look at you." She sighed and rested her forehead against his. "Everything will be fine soon. I promise. I will do anything so you can live here again in peace."  
"I doubt there will be much peace unless you soundproof my room that is." He grinned and the brunette gasped.  
"Henry Daniel Mills!" She reprimanded him. I couldn't help but laugh at his cheeky remark.  
"He's got a point."  
"Emma Swan!"  
"Regina Mills!" I said back and put my hands on my hips. "What is the point of telling us our names? Now go do whatever it is you intend to do." I snickered.

Regina straightened up and blushed a little. "Fine... I'll be back in an hour or so." And with that, she left.  
"So what do you think her plan is?" Henry asked and I shrugged.  
"Whatever it is, I just pray it doesn't involve any fireballs."


	9. Statement

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**

I rarely lose my cool, but when I do, people will pay for what they have done. I went straight to the editing office of the Mirror. I slammed open the door and made a straight line for Sidney's office.  
"So, tell me exactly when we have refused to give a statement, because from what I recall, you never asked us a thing Sidney, or am I wrong?"  
"Your Majesty!" Sidney jumped a little in his chair as he saw me. I smirked as I knew he was still afraid of me. Good.  
"Yes that is my title, now answer my question. I don't like to be kept waiting." I put my hands on my hips and made myself look bigger and more intimidating that way.  
"I just... We tried calling, but the phone lines were dead." He said and looked nervous.

"You know where I am. You can find my house even with your eyes closed by now." I said and moved closer to his desk, leaning on it. "Am I wrong?"  
"N- no your Majesty!" He shrunk in his chair.  
"Then why didn't you come ask?" I asked, my voice dropping to the pitch I used as the Evil Queen.  
"Because I would like to live past the age of 80 at least." He said and swallowed. I laughed at his statement and instantly became serious again.  
"Don't give me any ideas. Now heed my words as this is what you will write next, or 80 will be the least of your worries." I said and made the man write down my statement.

~*~

When I came back home, Henry was still there. He and Emma were cooking dinner as they were waiting for me.  
"Hey Regina, you're back." The blonde smiled and Henry waved from the table he was sitting at. He was fiddling around on his phone, probably texting his girlfriend.  
"Yes, I just returned. I'm sure tomorrow's newspaper will be much more interesting than today's." I smirked and sat down at the table.  
"Why's that?" Henry asked and I chuckled.

"My guess is that she had a word with Sidney." Emma said and stirred in one of the pots.  
"Quite right you are." I said and looked at Henry. "This is my town... Sidney just has to obey me like everyone else."  
"I'm sure there are people that think differently about that Regina."  
"Well, if they don't like it, they can leave." I said and crossed my arms. Emma turned off the stove and carried the pot to the table.

"It's probably not going to be as good as your cooking, but I tried." The blonde said and I leaned in to look at what was in the pot.  
"Excuse me, but what is that?" I asked warily.  
"It's pasta sauce..." She said like it was the most natural thing ever.  
"It's green." Henry said and I slowly covered my face with my hands, not wanting to offend the woman by laughing at her failure. I peeked at Henry between my fingers and he nodded, immediately making a call.

"Hello, yes, I'd like to order 2 pizzas, one meatlovers and one with plenty of vegetables."  
"Hey!" Emma pouted and looked at me. I shook my head.  
"I didn't say a thing! He did this on his own." I lied and giggled softly.  
"You're such a shitty liar." Emma chuckled and grabbed the pot. "I get the entire meatlovers pizza." She said and I snorted as she dumped the contents of the pot into the bin.  
"No you're not, you're sharing it and you're eating some vegetables."

~*~

It was late in the evening. Henry had gone back to the Charmings' apartment around 8, leaving Emma and myself. We were watching some TV show that Emma had found on Netflix. I wasn't particularly interested in it, but I suppose it did well to pass the time. The blonde turned to look at me and took my hand to get my attention.  
"Shall I make us some tea?" She asked and I chuckled.  
"How about we skip the tea and go straight to the wine?" I suggested and she smirked.  
"Very well." She wanted to get up, but I stopped her.  
"I'll go get it." I said and leaned in a little as I spoke to her. "You're more into the series than I am anyway." I moved past her and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. I came back after a while and sat down next to her, pouring us both a glass.  
"We could watch something else if you don't care for this series." Emma said and I shook my head.  
"It's fine. I have never really appreciated the image box." I smirked as that was what Hook used to call it.  
"Right. Too modern for your Majesty." Emma smirked back and shook her head.  
"I just appreciate a good book, something you could learn a thing or two about, Miss Swan." I said and the woman groaned.  
"Back to the Miss Swan, and we were doing so well!" She said and I handed her her glass.  
"Shut it and drink, Emma."  
"Are you trying to get me drunk? Because if you want to get me in bed, all you need to do is ask." She said and sipped her wine. I sipped mine as well and looked at her over the rim of my glass.  
"That wasn't my intention Emma..." I said and put my glass aside before moving to sit closer to her. She sat her own glass down on the table as well and reached out, pulling me closer by my wrist.

"Did you have to wear that to intimidate Sidney? Because I think he would be afraid of you in a tutu and pigtails." She said and looked at my attire.  
"Well, who dares oppose me while looking like this?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow. The woman made me sit in her lap and I chuckled. "What are you trying to do Emma?" I asked and she slid her hand over my back gently, the fabric of my blouse still still separating us. I shivered at the gentle touch and looked into her eyes. "Emma."  
"Shh." She put a finger to my lips before claiming them with her own. "Less talking, more kissing." She told me off. I turned in her lap, facing her properly and straddling her hips, which was difficult in the tight skirt. It slowly rode it's way up to my hips as I pressed my body closer to the blonde's. "That's more like it." Emma purred and grabbed my ass.


	10. Intense

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**

I grinned widely as I noticed Regina's skirt ride up dangerously high. I licked my lips and slid my hands under the fabric, helping it get out of my way and baring the brunette's firm ass. I grabbed it and kneaded it a little.  
"Very nice." I said and the woman smirked.  
"What about these?" She popped the buttons on her blouse far enough to reveal her lovely breasts in the white lace bra she was wearing. I purred and leaned forward, kissing between her breasts and slowly up to her neck.  
"Exquisite." I purred and moved to take off her jacket and blouse entirely. I threw them over the back rest of the couch and wrapped my arms around her body, holding the woman close and caressing her soft skin gently. I could feel a shiver go down her spine as I breathed over her neck and kissed it softly. I then kissed my way to her shoulder before biting down on it slowly. Regina arched into me and slid her hand into my hair.  
"Emma." It was soft, but it was a plea to please continue what I was doing. I had no intention of stopping however. I slid my hand into her hair, using it as leverage to pull her head back and trace a wet line from her shoulder to her throat using my tongue. I bit down on her neck and purred softly. I could hear and feel her groan, the vibrations tingling my lips. I pulled back and moved to kiss her deeply, still tasting the wine on her tongue. I smirked and broke the kiss before roughly shoving the woman on her back, crawling over her like a predator.

  
"Looks like we're not making it to the bed, your Majesty." I chuckled and she bit her lip as she squirmed with anticipation.  
"Who said anything about a bed, Miss Swan." She whispered my name and licked her lips. I leaned down and kissed her deeply before moving to remove her bra. She started pulling on my shirt and took it off quickly, yanking my bra along as well. "Off, take it all off." She demanded and her fingers began to crackle with magic. I smirked and pinned her wrists down.  
"Easy now, Madam Mayor." I said and kissed her softly while rubbing my hips against hers. It made her moan, but she calmed down a little and the magic died down slowly. I smiled and laced my fingers with hers. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try to magick my clothes away every time it gets a little heated between the two of us." I smirked and Regina pouted a little.  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd get naked a little faster, Miss Swan." She said and pulled her hands back and pushed at my pants. "Now, take them off or I will rip them from your body." She threatened and pulled on my jeans dangerously.  
"I'll take them off myself." I said and stilled her hands. I got up off the couch and popped the button, making a show out of pulling down the zipper and slowly pushing the jeans down my hips and off my body. The woman licked her lips and grinned.  
"Much better." She said and sat up slowly before sliding her hands up my thighs. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of my panties and smirked. "But not enough." She added and slowly pulled the remaining fabric off my body, pressing a kiss to the apex of my core before making her way up slowly. I squirmed a little as I felt her kiss and nip her way up my body teasingly. When she stood before me at her full height, I grabbed her by her ass and kissed her deeply.

"Now you're the one wearing too much clothing, Madam Mayor." I smirked as I pulled back and started working on her skirt. The woman pressed up against me, her breasts pressing against my own, making quite the sight.  
"Is that so? Then perhaps you should do something about it..." She grinned. I quickly located the zipper of the skirt and got rid of the fabric. Regina leaned in to kiss me again, but I chuckled and quickly turned her around, pressing my front against her back as I slowly slid my hand inside of her panties, making her gasp as my fingers teased her outer labia.

"Emma..." It sounded more desperate than she probably intended, but I love it all the same. The woman started to buck her hips, trying to create more friction between her and my fingers. I chuckled softly and nibbled on the shell of her ear.  
"Is it me, or are you really  _really_  wet... Madam Mayor." I purred and slid my fingers between the generously coated lips and slipped them inside of the woman's hot and needy body. Regina groaned hotly and I could feel her clench around my fingers.  
"Yes... I'm wet." She mewled and moved her hips onto my fingers. "I want you Emma." She grabbed my arm and held onto it as I wriggled my fingers before thrusting them inside of her as far as I could reach. "Yes! Just like that..." She rested her body against mine while continuing to move her hips desperately. I smirked and licked my lips while wrapping my free arm around her waist to keep her upright. I leaned in and kissed over her neck, biting down at the nape and leaving a mark there.

_Mine_

Regina moaned hotly as she felt my fingers penetrate her deeply, the sting of the bite to her neck just heightening her pleasure. Her voice, to me, is extremely arousing. I only get wetter every time I hear her moan, or even just talk to me. She bewitches me in the most delicious of ways, and getting to hold her like this, making her cry out for me, is the absolute sweetest thing on this earth. My favorite moment is when she lets out that desperate whine, just before she orgasms.

_"Please..."_

Followed by that sweet sound she makes as she releases. The desperate cries of someone teetering on the edge followed by that guttural moan that echos off the walls. I can feel her walls clenching tightly around my fingers, more juices spilling around them and dripping down the woman's thighs and my wrist. I moaned softly and kissed her throat as she let her head fall back, resting it on my shoulder. Her hands slowly released my arm and sought out the rest of my body, holding onto me while I wriggled my fingers a little more, keeping her on that sweet high a little longer before letting her come down.

Her laboured breath tickled my ear as she turned her head to me slowly, kissing my neck and nuzzling it. I pulled my fingers out of her and wrapped both my arms around her tightly while letting her turn to face me properly. She latched her lips onto mine and kissed me deeply. I gladly returned the favour and sucked her tongue into my mouth, rubbing it with mine while guiding her back onto the couch. She grabbed me by my shoulders and instead pushed me into the direction of the dinner table.

"Let me serve you." The brunette grinned at her own choice of words and made me sit on the dark wooden table, pushing me to lie on my back as she slowly leaned down and kissed all over my body, rubbing her hands everywhere and setting my sensitive skin on fire. I arched into her hands and looked at her as she admired every freckle and every mark on my body, kissing her way down while spreading my thighs. I felt her nails rake over the sensitive skin there, leaving new marks for her to worship with her mouth and tongue. I squirmed and moaned softly as I felt her kiss my inner thighs and bite them gently.  
"Regina..." I reached down and tangled my fingers into her hair slowly, pulling her up a little, guiding her to where I wanted her...  _needed_  her most.

Then, I felt that delicious tongue lick over my wet core, making me cry out softly. "Yes, Regina." I tightened my hold on her hair a little and groaned as I felt her tease me with that wicked tongue of hers, prodding and licking me teasingly first before slipping inside of me deeply, swirling it to drive me crazy. This woman knows my body way too well, knows just what to do to set it on fire and make me nuts for her.  The brunette moved to suck on my clit instead and purred softly.  
"You're so delicious Emma." She said and slipped two of her fingers inside of me, curling them to rub my g-spot perfectly while rubbing my clit with her tongue before sucking it teasingly. I groaned and held onto the table, arching off it while trying to press my hips closer to that delicious mouth and onto the fingers.  
"Please Regina..." I whimpered and felt her blow cold air over my wet slit. I whined and squirmed. "Stop teasing... I didn't tease you either." I groaned and surely, I felt Regina's lips back on my clit, along with that swirling tongue and got another finger pushed inside of me. She started thrusting those properly, making me moan repeatedly before I just couldn't take the heat inside my body anymore. I moaned hotly as I came around those delicious fingers, riding out my orgasm and gasping for air as I came down. I squirmed a little as Regina licked me clean in the aftermath and kissed up my body before kissing me deeply, allowing me to taste myself on her tongue. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her tightly.

The sky can fall and the whole world can crash and burn for all I care, but all I want... Is Regina Mills.  



	11. Headlines

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**

I woke up to a loud bonking on the front door. I groaned as I woke up slowly, smiling a little as I felt Emma's arms around me as I was sleeping half on top of her. I yawned and looked at the time. It was entirely too early in the morning to be up yet, so I used my magic to get downstairs and see who the hell was disturbing our peace.

"What in the hell is this?!" Robin asked and I looked from him to what he was holding.  
"It's a newspaper... Robin, I thought you'd know that by now. If that's why you came here at 6:30 in the morning, I'd like to ask you to refrain from doing so in the future. Go bother someone else." I said and leaned against the doorframe while holding my robe closer around me.  
"I KNOW IT'S A NEWSPAPER!" The man yelled extremely agitated.  
"Calm down, you'll wake the whole town at this rate."  
"Robin Hood and Captain Hook are secret lovers? What in the hell Regina?!" He said and I looked at the headline of the paper and chuckled softly.  
"How good of you to share it with the town, but do you really need to wake me for this? I could have read it a few hours later when I actually give a damn." I slowly moved back inside the house and grabbed the door to close it.  
"I know it was you who put this in the newspaper."  
"And why would I do that?" I frowned and looked at him seriously. He faltered a little as he couldn't really back up his claim.  
"It's just a dirty trick to make me and the Captain look bad."  
"Well, you already do... you're a thief and he's a filthy pirate... so, please, enlighten me how this is any worse? Maybe it's because now you're officially gay?" I mused and watched the man get even more angry.

"I'll get you for this Regina... Mark my words. You haven't seen the end of this..." The man pointed at me and I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Am I supposed to get scared now? I don't really feel threatened. You see Robin, at the end of the day, I'm still Mayor and you're just an Enchanted Forest reject who is trying to fit in." I leaned forward and pushed against his chest, making him take a few steps back. "I don't care what you're planning... You don't scare me. I'm the Evil Queen remember. You said so yourself... Now get the hell off my property or I'll make you." I glared at him.  
"This isn't over..." Robin said and turned around, leaving me in the cold morning air. I quickly went back inside and slammed the door shut. 

"Don't think you're the only one who can play dirty and ruffle some feathers." I chuckled and went back upstairs. My fake story was working. Now we just have to wait and see what the whole town thinks of this.

~*~

"What was that noise this morning?" Emma asked as she looked at me over her morning coffee. I chuckled and pushed the newspaper over to her.  
"Robin was more than a little displeased with the news today." I said and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting down. Emma snorted as she looked at the headline.  
"No one is going to buy that." She said and looked up at me. "Still, the story is hilarious. Did you come up with that on the spot?"  
"Well, I thought it would make sense for a thief to date a pirate." I said and Emma chuckled.  
"You know I used to be a thief right."  
"Well, that just proves my point exactly." I chuckled and the blonde shook her head.  
"You're terrible. So, what is Robin going to do now you think?"  
"First of all, he's probably going to his new found boyfriend to seek a partner in crime to plan his revenge. Considering the Captain is a hopeless drunk and he himself is only capable with a bow, it can never be worse than what we've been through already." I reasoned and Emma shrugged.  
"I wouldn't underestimate them. They say things about a woman scorned, but I think the same will apply to men, especially when they bond together."  
"I'm not going to cower in fear for those two. If they wanna fight, let them come head on." I slammed my mug down and balled my fist. "I'll burn them to a crisp."

It was silent for a while before Emma spoke up again.  
"Perhaps we're going about this all wrong..."  
"What do you mean? I found in the past that death usually is a decent answer to your problems." I smirked. Emma just shook her head and prodded my side, making me yelp.  
"I have a plan... Something that doesn't involve fireballs and body bags."  
"Fine... Let's hear it then, Savior."

"Alright... Listen up."


	12. Plans

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**

Regina listened patiently as I explained to her my plan for the boys.  
"Very well... So where are we going to find them?" Regina asked and I smirked.  
"Back in the Enchanted Forest of course." I leaned back and crossed my legs. "The only place where they have full understanding of what is going on, is in their own playground. They should be with women from there, not from here." I scratched behind my ear and bit my lip.  
"So, now that you've royally pissed them off again, how are we going to convince them to go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Maybe, it doesn't have to be that difficult." Regina said and frowned a little. "I mean... Clearly they feel uncomfortable here now, so wouldn't it make more sense if they would just... run back home? All we would need to do is provide them the way back, isn't it?"  
"Perhaps..." I said and sipped my coffee. "I suppose the only way to find out what they want, however, is by talking to them." Regina made a face as I said that. "Oh come on, don't be childish now."  
"It's your plan."  
"Yeah, but it's also both our husbands." I shot back and smirked. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

~*~

I suppose I said that too early, as we were all sitting at granny's, bickering like our life depended on it. We were getting absolutely nowhere as Regina and Robin tried to one up each other with how bad they have it, and Hook was too drunk to understand a word of what I said. I sighed and groaned before dropping my head on the table.  
"My god... Why?"

Regina rubbed my shoulder and sighed.  
"Sorry... I suppose I got a little carried away."  
"A little?" Robin said and I looked up at him.

"Please, don't start. I asked you both here in the hopes to resolve this so we can all live happily ever after." I explained and he kept silent. Hook just looked at me and nodded slowly, seemingly understanding where I was going.

"Look, we know that we're not getting back together, nor are things going back to how they were. But the least we can do is offer you a way out." I let my words sink in for a little while before continuing. "What if we can find a way to send you two back to the Enchanted Forest. Let you live your own lives there and perhaps find love again. You won't be stuck in this world where you don't know what's going to happen next..."

"Aren't you just trying to get rid of us?" Robin said and Regina shook her head.  
"If I wanted to get rid of you, I can just push you over the town line or kill you. We're trying to give you the option. Stay here and be miserable having to see us, or go back where we wont bother you and where you can just pick up your old lives, or even start over entirely." The woman spoke calm and collected.  
"I'm in." The Captain said and smirked. "I'll just get me a new crew and drink all the rum I can find, charm all the ladies in the taverns." He grinned and looked at Robin. "You could even join me."  
"I'll have to think about it." Robin looked at the both of us. He was angry still, but he was actually taking our offer into consideration, and that was more than I could ask for.  
"When you've made a decision, let us know. In the mean time, we better think of a way to get you back if you do wanna go." I got up and Regina got up as well. We put down some money to pay for the coffee before leaving the men to their devices.

"So, do you think he'll go for it?" I asked Regina and she shrugged.  
"I can tell he is seriously thinking about it." She said and looked at me. "But other than that. I don't know..." She said softly. I nodded and gently took her hand in mine as we walked back home. We were looked at by many a passerby, but we didn't care. This is us now, together.

Regina squeezed my hand gently and carefully bumped into my shoulder.  
"Let's go get our son. It's time he came back home with us..." She suggested.  
"Damn right you are."  
"Language..."

~*~

"Moms!" Henry embraced us the moment he opened the door. Mary Margaret chuckled a little at the boy's enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?" He asked and I frowned.  
"Can't two moms visit their son?" I asked and he grinned.  
"Of course they can..." He said and pulled us inside.  
"Coffee?" My mother asked and I nodded.  
"Sure, why not." I smiled and looked at Regina who nodded as well. Snow couldn't contain her happiness as per usual and went to the kitchen with a big smile.  
"I cant believe how happy-go-lucky your mother is at times." Regina quipped softly and I elbowed her gently.  
"Don't be mean... She took care of Henry when we couldn't. Give her some credit." Emma defended her mother. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes but apologized to Emma.  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's not like I mean anything by it, but still."  
"I know you've been getting along with Snow quite well for a while now... You talk with her about things that you don't want to discuss with me."  
"It's not like I don't want to discuss them with you. It's just difficult to talk about things from back in the Enchanted Forest with someone who wasn't born and raised there." Regina explained and bit her lip.  
"Guess who's fault that is." Emma grinned and Regina shook her head.  
"I thought we were past this."

"Honestly, you two act like a married couple." Henry cut in after watching them bicker. Regina blushed and Emma just awkwardly looked away.  
"Here we are! Coffee." Snow came back all smiles and looked at the two women and their son. "What's with the awkward silence?"  
"They had an epiphany." Henry said and just walked off.  
"Henry, go get your bag, you're coming home with us." Regina said simply and took one of the cups that Mary Margaret was holding.  
"Okay..." Snow looked at the two women. "You two are being weird." She gave a meaningful look to Regina who just took a sip of her coffee and ignored the woman.  
"Mom, please..." Emma said and gently put her hand on Regina's lower back.  
"Fine." Mary Margaret smiled knowingly and handed Emma her coffee. "I'll go help Henry pack."


	13. Strategy

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**

I was glad to be home again. The first thing I did was take off my coat and kick off my heels. I had been busy all day with trying to find a way to get our husbands back to the Enchanted Forest, but in the end all I got was a whole lot of  _nothing_. I had been through every book on magic in my possession... Three times, and nothing!

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine, uncorking it and throwing the cork angrily into the bin before lighting it on fire.  
"It went that well, huh?" Emma said as she came into the kitchen. I shot her a glare and she held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I know you're trying really hard to find a way back." Emma moved over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and held me closer. "Look... I don't think you're going to accomplish anything by toasting our trash, other than making my job easier because now I don't have to take it out, but..." She grinned a little and even though I was pissed, I felt my mouth corners betray me and a smile slowly started to grace my lips. "There we go~" Emma smiled and kissed me softly. I slowly melted into her embrace and kissed her back, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I think you should take a break. You have tried everything you can think of and more... I suggest you just forget about our quest to summon a portal and instead get a wink of sleep and maybe hang out with your son." The blonde looked at me meaningfully.

"But... Now that they have finally made a choice, I want them gone." I said and bit my lip. "Just in case they change their bloody minds."  
"Regina... I know, but you should hang out with Henry and have some fun. He misses spending time with you and the last two weeks you've been doing nothing but gone spelunking in your dungeon." Emma said and I punched her shoulder.  
"I did nothing of the sort." I retorted and rolled my eyes at her choice of words.  
"Just spend some time with the kid. You know I'm right." The blonde made me look into her eyes. I nodded slowly in agreement.  
"I know, you're right... And I'm sorry, but you know what I'm like."  
"That's why I'm here telling you to snap out of it." Emma slid her hand into my hair and cradled my head. I sighed and leaned into her hand, slowly closing my eyes. "Now, grab yourself a glass, pour some wine, then grab me a beer and your son a soda because we're watching a movie." Emma said and walked away after kissing me on the forehead.

I smiled as I watched her walk away. At times I really hate her for it, but she always manages to pull me back out of whatever situation I get myself into. I know I had neglected them both, more than necessary, but I was honestly working really hard to fix the situation we're in. Emma just reminded me of where my attention should really be.

I did as I was told and I went to the living, carrying a tray with drinks and some chips.  
"So, what are we watching?" I asked and Henry's face lit up.  
"Awesome! Mom's joining. We were trying to decide between the Oceans' series or Die Hard." The boy said and looked at the movies that Emma had brought with her. I shrugged a little.  
"Either is fine I suppose." I put the tray down and went to sit with Emma, leaning against her shoulder.  
"Why don't we go with Oceans 11. It's more comedy than action and I think your mom can use a laugh."  
"Are you trying to say something?" I quirked a brow.  
"No, I'm just saying laughing is good for you, and you've gotten more wrinkles lately because you keep frowning." Emma teased and I slapped her thigh. She winced and whined as she looked at me.  
"What was that for?"  
"I don't get wrinkles."

Henry just laughed at us and smirked a little.  
"Don't even think about it young man." I stopped him before he could utter a word. He feigned innocence and just put the movie into the DVD player.  
"Movie time!" 

~*~

The blonde was already lying in bed when I emerged from the bathroom. I moved over to the bed and crawled in with her, sighing softly and crawling up against her body. She smiled and pulled me closer.  
"Stop worrying so much..." She said and kissed me softly on the lips. I relaxed against her and closed my eyes slowly.  
"It's hard to do so when all you want is to live in peace when you know trouble is still in town." I said and Emma chuckled softly.  
"I'm sure, by now, even trouble is sleeping." She looked at the alarm clock over my shoulder. I nuzzled into the nape of her neck and sighed.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, don't apologize..." She said and cupped my cheek. "But I'd be less concerned if you got some more sleep for once." She whispered and kissed my ear. I looked up at her and smiled gently.  
"I'll sleep once those two are gone and my biggest problem is how long you're going to keep me up with obscene amounts of sex." I purred and kissed her softly. She grinned into the kiss and grabbed my ass, making our bodies connect fully.  
"That better be a promise." Emma said and I looked into her eyes.  
"I promise."


	14. Breakthrough

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**

Regina came rushing into the station and threw a book on my desk.  
"How could I have been so stupid?! I knew there was an option all along but I couldn't find the right book... Zelena had it all this time!"  
"Geez, thanks a lot sister..." She said and leaned against the door frame of the station. Regina just shot her a glare and I chuckled.  
"Easy ladies... But what did you find?" I asked and looked at the brunette who opened the book.  
"Well, there is a spell that can create a portal. It's going to take some time to conjure, but it's the best idea we have..."  
"Luckily the spell doesn't involve any baby parts this time." Zelena joked and Regina looked at her again before rolling her eyes and straightening up.

"So, what do we need to do?" I asked and before Regina could step in, Zelena started talking.  
"It's pretty straightforward, but the biggest problem is the fact that we need something from the Enchanted Forest in order to make a connection."

"But, they are from the Enchanted Forest, wouldn't that be enough?" I asked and Regina shook her head.  
"No, it's like a sacrifice... Even if I'm not opposed to the idea, it doesn't work that way sadly."  
"We need an item... Something from there that will connect the portal from here to there."

We all thought about what we might be able to use that held no particular value in order to sacrifice it.  
"Would clothes work?" I asked and Zelena shrugged.  
"I don't see why not. But why are you asking?"  
"My mother's clothes!" Regina gasped and looked at Emma. "That might just work..."  
"Well I was thinking to sacrifice one of your robes, but sure..." I grinned and shook my head a little.  
"Well, it's worth a try at least." Zelena said and chuckled.

"So, now that we have a sacrifice, what else do you need?" I asked and Regina sighed.  
"Well, that's the difficult part... We need to time it right."  
"What she's meaning to say is; we need to wait till the next full moon. Magic will be strongest then and we will have most chance of succeeding." Zelena said and Regina nodded.  
"That's why it takes time..."  
"Ok so... Full moon and a bunch of clothes to sacrifice. So far nothing about this seems particularly difficult." I cocked an eyebrow.  
"We never said it would be difficult." The redhead huffed. "The next full moon is in two weeks. We have to get them ready before then."

Regina smiled a little and sat down on the desk, taking my hand. She was happy to finally have found a solution to our problem. I couldn't agree more with that really.

"So, should we tell Robin and Hook?" I asked and Regina shrugged.  
"I'm not sure... I don't want them to know the full details either, but they have to be prepared to leave at the same time."  
"Well, looks like we have little choice then." I said and looked at the two women. "I'll tell them."

~*~

It was two weeks later. Regina and I were walking into the forest and towards the wishing well where we had setup for the spell. Zelena was already there, putting the final touches on it.  
"Ah, right on time you two." The redhead said and looked at us. "Are they ready?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, they're not too far behind, hauling their stuff along." I said and Regina walked closely to me while carrying a sleeping Roland in her arms.  
"We're almost rid of them..." She whispered to me and kissed my cheek. I knew she was unusually excited about that prospect, not that I could really blame her. Since I told our husbands about the way back, I've also been looking forward to having them gone and finally be able to relax with Regina. She needed it most really, but I would be there to help her relax even more.

"We're here..." Hook announced and dropped a chest of his stuff on the ground. Robin trailed not far behind him and dropped his bag as well.  
"So, now what?" The thief asked and adjusted his bow to sit more comfortably around his shoulder.  
"I'll be opening the portal here." The redhead said and pointed at a rock inside of a circle drawn in the ground. "Just put your stuff there, it will fall through the moment it opens." She said and Hook put his stuff on the ground there. I helped drag the chest over there and stood at the edge of the circle.

"It's nearly time." I said as I looked up at the sky and the moon almost peaked. I looked at Hook and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you hoped..." The man sighed and pulled me into a hug.  
"Blood hell, Swan... It surely didn't, but I don't regret meeting you. Perhaps we will meet again some day."  
"I highly doubt it." I chuckled and pulled back. The man smiled in his usually charming way and looked ready.

Regina moved over to Robin and bit her lip.  
"Here, be careful out there..." She said and carefully handed Roland over to the man. He held the boy on one arm and nuzzled into his hair.  
"We could have been happy..." He said to her and shook his head. Regina looked away and at me.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't meant to be." She said.

Zelena opened the portal as it was time, Hook's stuff immediately dropping to the other side. Robin grabbed his bag and held Roland a little tighter.  
"Time to go." Hook said and jumped into it, going ahead of Robin.  
"Goodbye Regina." Robin said before shoving her out of the way and pulling me along with him into the portal.  
"NOOOOOO!" I heard Regina yell as it closed behind us while we fell through. I landed on the ground in the Enchanted Forest and got up quickly, looking at Robin.  
"Why in the hell did you do that?!" I asked and he chuckled.  
"If I can't be happy, then I sure as hell won't let you two be happy either..." He said, carefully putting Roland down.

"Now, there is two ways this can go... You can cooperate or you won't and I'll just drag you along." I looked around and saw Hook nowhere. I suppose he went somewhere else.   
"Fine..." I had no choice but to go along with Robin and hope that Regina would find a way to save me.  
  



	15. Loss

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**

I banged my fists on the ground where the portal had closed and cried.  
"Emma!" I yelled and curled up on the ground. Zelena came over to me and rubbed my back gently.  
"I'm sure she will be fine Regina... please don't worry. She's come back from the Enchanted Forest before, hasn't she?" She reasoned and I looked at her.  
"She at least had Snow to help her back then..." I whimpered and bit my lip. "That ASSHOLE! I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to tear him limb from limb if it's the last thing I do!" I growled and got up.

"Open up the portal!" I looked at my sister and she shook her head.  
"I can't. The time has past and we need more stuff... I used all the magic that was in those clothes already." She explained and I grit my teeth.  
"When is the next full moon?" I asked and she sighed.  
"In about 30 days... Regina, please... Calm down. We will be able to get to Emma soon enough..."  
"We will be ready in 30 days, but you're not coming with me. I'll be doing this by myself." I said and turned around, teleporting myself to my vault. I was going to be more than ready.

"Sissy... please." Zelena said as she appeared into the vault with me and held me by my shoulders. "Think of Henry. What are you going to tell him?"  
"The truth... Robin is an asshole who took Emma with him just to jest us. I sure hope that by now they have life insurance over there because he's going to need it!" I shoved my sister aside and grabbed my old clothes, throwing them into a chest and slamming it shut. I leaned over it and sniffled a little. I was so angry and frustrated that it just became too much. Zelena didn't speak, she just put her hand against my back and rubbed it. I cried more and let myself collapse on the floor, leaning over the chest while sobbing into my arms.

The incredible loss I feel when Emma is not close to me is just devastating. Like someone ripped my heart out and left the hole open, letting it bleed. Zelena sat behind me silently and I could feel her arms wrap around my body. I welcomed her warmth as I was at wits end for the first time since I cast the curse. 

My hands were bound for the next month, until I can finally rescue the one person I love more than anything.

~*~

"Where is Emma?" Henry asked and Snow got up as I walked into the house, defeated.  
"Robin took her." I said softly and balled my fists. "He dragged her into the portal and took her back there." I said and Snow gasped.  
"We have to go back there! We can't leave her alone in that dangerous place..."  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!" I yelled at her before looking at Henry and biting my lip. "I'm sorry..." I said softly. Snow shook her head.

"No... I get it."

Henry slowly moved over to me and held me tight.  
"It's OK, mom. Ma will be fine. She knows we will be coming for her."  
"There is no we... I'm going alone." I said and looked at Snow with fire in my eyes. "It's better that way... Trust me." I said while putting my hands on Henry's shoulders and slowly moved a few steps back.  
"Regina, are you sure?"  
"Positive." I said and took off my shoes before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. The pixie haired woman followed me and sat on one of the stools. Henry took a spot next to her and bit his lip, clearly worried.  
"I have to do this by myself. These next thirty days I will prepare myself to go back there, and I promise you, I won't return until I have her and made Robin pay for his actions."  
"Sounds like you're going on a warpath." Snow said and I chuckled.  
"It's not war when it's a one sided battle. I'm going to obliterate him."  
"Mom..." Henry said and looked at me with worried eyes. "You're not going to go back to your evil ways are you?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"I'm going to get Emma back. Whatever it takes."


	16. Kidnapped

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**

I was following Robin further into the Enchanted Forest. It had changed since the last time I was here. Trolls didn't seem to be a problem anymore, which I was grateful for honestly. My last run in with a troll was more than enough for a lifetime.

Robin was looking at me over his shoulder, making sure I was still there while holding Roland's hand as he walked along. I didn't have much choice but to come along with him. Not knowing the way around the forest and being on your own was generally a bad idea around here. I wasn't about to take my chances, seeing I was unarmed. I didn't really count on my magic since I didn't have as much control over it as Regina did.

"We'll set up camp here for now." Robin spoke and put his stuff down. "Setup the tent. Tomorrow we will continue to your new home." He said with a bit of a smirk.  
"You must be so proud of yourself." I mumbled and he straightened up and looked at me.  
"You should be grateful to be alive." He said and dumped the tent on the floor. "Get to work, Swan."  
"It's not half as intimidating unless Regina says it." I chuckled and picked up the tent. He slapped me across the cheek and shook his head.  
"My words might not be, but my actions will leave an impression." He said while I held my throbbing cheek, my anger flaring.

~*~

I woke up, my hands and ankles bound as I lay on the floor. I groaned as I turned and tried to get the stiffness out of my limbs but without much success. Robin entered the tent and smirked.  
"So, the princess finally wakes." He said and untied me. "Now get up, we have quite a hike ahead of us." He said and kicked against my boot. I glared at him but got up regardless and got myself together.

After we broke up the remainder of the camp, we head out again. Roland was still sleeping as Robin carried him while I dragged the stuff of our camp along. It sure was heavy to drag along with you through the forest.

"So, will you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked and the man looked over at me.  
"I suppose I can tell you where you'll be for the rest of your life here... I'm going to throw you into the dungeons of the Dark Palace." He said and smirked. "Now that Regina no longer inhibits her palace, I'm sure you will be the only one there for the rest of your short damn life." He said and I shuddered.  
"You're just going to lock me up and leave me there... Well that's a plan." I said and tried to think of a way to escape from his insanity.  
"Considering there will be no one to feed you and no supply of water. I doubt you'll last three days. I'm sure by the time Regina finds you, you will be long dead and I get my revenge."  
"And I thought that Robin Hood was supposed to be good. You're no better than how Regina used to be." I cocked an eyebrow and he turned to me, gritting his teeth.  
"You two made me into this! If Regina didn't love you, this never would have happened. I love her so much, I could get past the whole Evil Queen thing, but in the end she just used me..." The man said and I grit my teeth.

"Regina never wanted any of this... You're just another idiot who thought he could give what she wanted, but in the end you're all just pathetic and useless! She doesn't need someone to hold her freaking hand and tell her 'its OK'... She needs someone who fights by her side and is willing to embrace the darkness as she is willing to embrace the light." My anger flared to new heights and my magic came out. I could feel it rushing through my body. "Just get the hell out of my way..." I said and left the tent and everything behind and just walked off.  
"Get back here!" He said and he fired an arrow in the tree nearest to me. I stopped and turned around, seeing him aiming another arrow at me. I just balled my fists and took a deep breath.  
"Put... It... Down..." I warned him and he just pulled the string and lined up his shot. "Have it your way..." I mumbled and hit him with my magic, knocking him back into a tree.

"Take care of yourself and your son. I'm out of here." I said and used my magic to teleport myself away.

I reappeared at the Dark Palace. Having seen it so many times in Henry's book, it was the first place I could think of.

When I was in the Enchanted Forest with my mother, we never got anywhere near this place. I was curious though how Regina lived all those years ago.

I made my way through the palace, exploring all the rooms and hallways, until I eventually found Regina's room at the very top of the palace. It looked quite luxurious, but also rather empty. I moved over to the bed and sat down on it. Dust had gathered everywhere and covered everything in a layer of gray. I sighed as I could tell a very unhappy woman lived here. The whole castle was as dark and empty as her heart used to be.


	17. Preperations

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**

All the preparations had been made to get me back to the Enchanted Forest. Zelena would open the portal for me, and then it would be up to me to find Emma and get her back to Storybrooke. I would figure out my way back together with her, so my main concern was just getting there.

I carried a small bag along and Snow looked at me seriously.  
"Get my little girl back." She said while Charming put a hand on her shoulder and I nodded at the two.

"It will be fine. I will bring her back, whatever the cost." I said and Zelena moved closer.  
"It's nearly time..." She said and David held out his sword.  
"Take this, just in case your magic fails you." He said and I smirked.  
"You forget the Enchanted Forest is my playground." I chuckled softly, but I took his sword and looked at it. "But I'm sure you will sleep better if I took this along." I smiled gently at the pair and then looked at Henry who was quite worried about me.  
"Please, don't do anything stupid..." He said and I chuckled a little, giving the teen a hug.  
"I won't turn evil again... I promise." I said and kissed the top of his head. "Will you believe in me?" I asked and he nodded, looking into my eye deeply.  
"Yeah, I will. Please get Ma back." I put my forehead against his and nodded.  
"I'll be back before you know it."

"Regina, get ready." Zelena spoke and I let go of Henry, quickly turning to the circle my sister had drawn once more.  
"Open it." I said and the woman nodded, using her magic to activate the spell, opening the portal once more.

"Good luck, sis." She said and I smiled, nodding to her before jumping in.

~*~

I landed on my two feet and quickly looked around me once I landed, assessing if there is any danger waiting for me. I didn't spot any and put the sword down slowly.  
"Time to blend in..." I said and waved my hands, replacing my clothes with something more... Me. I grabbed the bag that I dropped and slung it over my shoulder before putting the sword on my hip and heading out to find that pesky little sewer rat called Robin Hood.

I had no idea where they would have landed so I had no choice but to go looking for them by foot. I headed into the direction in which I knew my palace would be and start from there. As I looked around the forest, nothing much had changed since the last time I was here. It was familiar, the trees and bushes... 

Eventually I found a place where the ground was pretty banged up, probably from where Robin and Emma landed along with his stuff. I looked around for any other signs of disturbances but couldn't find any. After all, a month had passed since they came here. It would be a miracle if it had all remained the same. I kept moving towards my palace and sighed as I knew this was going to take quite a while if I were to keep going on foot. I groaned a little in frustration and picked up the pace, trying to get through the forest a little faster. I couldn't believe my luck when I ran into an arrow stuck in a tree. I slid my finger over the wood before pulling the thing out of the tree. I inspected it closely and smirked as I knew this had to be one of Robin's.

I held up the arrow and used a locator spell on it, releasing the item as it suddenly took flight and guided me right to where Robin would be hiding. I hurried up and ran after the arrow as it guided me through the vast forest until it dropped at a village. I hid behind a tree and looked around carefully. It would be strange for Robin to be at a village if Emma is his hostage. My mind then started sliding off to all the hideous and gruesome images of my Savior no longer being alive. I grit my teeth and shook my head. There was no way in hell that Emma would be killed by this snake. 

After putting on somewhat of a disguise, I went into the village, looking for Robin. It wasn't particularly difficult as he was, of course, getting drunk in a tavern... I went inside and moved to sit next to him.  
"You should know that it's been 30 days since I've last seen you, and I'm still just as pissed, if not more." I said softly while my face was hidden under a hood. The man turned to me slowly and I could tell he was startled.  
"Regina?" He asked carefully and I looked at him with a smirk.

"You wanted to see your Queen...? Well here she is." I got up and grabbed him by the collar before throwing him out of the tavern. "You and I are going to have a little chat~" 

~*~

Robin was groaning while he was bound to a tree. After having punched him in the jaw a few times, just to make myself feel better really, I started to question him.  
"Where is Emma?" I started out calm. He spit out some blood and chuckled.  
"I don't know where the bitch went... After I told her what I was going to do, she just up and left..." He said and I punched him again.  
"She just left? Really... I'm surprised you let her run off then. You're pathetic..."  
"She used her magic..." He said and I cocked an eyebrow. Sure enough, Emma did know how to teleport. She wasn't always successful but surely she was able to.

"Great..." I paced up and down a few times, thinking of the places she might know here. There weren't many... I know she knew where the White Kingdom was, having been to the castle once. She did tell me about that, but otherwise, I had no clue.

I turned back to Robin and punched him again.  
"I can't believe you took Emma away from me... You asshole."  
"Why don't you let me go and we will battle it out hmm?" He looked at me all smug. I smirked and grabbed the sword David had given me.  
"You know what, that's a fine plan." I said and cut him loose, taking a few steps back. "Lets begin shall we?" I said and before he could utter another word, I used my fire and enveloped the sword with it. I then charged forward and stabbed him right through the chest. "That's what it feels like, when you take Emma from me." I whispered it into his ear as he drew his last breath. I pulled back the sword and looked at his lifeless form on the ground.  
"With your death... My darkness dies as well." I said and put the blade back in its sheet.

"Now... Lets go find Emma..."


	18. Found

**~*~ Emma's pov ~*~**

It had been quite some time since I landed in the Enchanted Forest. Taking shelter in the Dark Palace was a smart enough idea. After all, I was comfortable and in the forest surrounding the palace, there was plenty of food to be found. I had also been practicing my magic, steadily getting better at using it in this place. Using magic here is slightly different than from using it in Storybrooke it seemed. Probably why Regina had issues using hers at first when magic came to Storybrooke.

I was hunting for food in the forest when I heard footsteps, followed by some groaning and a few curses being uttered. No one ever came to these parts since people thought it was cursed because of the Evil Queen. I guess they weren't wrong, but the curse had been cast ages ago and left the land untouched really. I looked around to see where the noise came from and readied my bow to fire. I gasped as I saw Regina battling with some branches in her hair and I laughed softly.  
"Regina?" I asked and moved closer, lowering the bow slowly. The woman stopped in her tracks and looked up at me.  
"Emma!" She exclaimed and wanted to run over to me, but her hair was still stuck in the branches, so she winched as she moved.

"Don't you dare laugh..." She said and I bit my lip.  
"I'll try~  your Majesty." I said and moved over to help her. I slowly disentangled her hair from the offending objects and smiled at her when I was done.  
"You found me." I said softly and she chuckled.  
"Did you ever doubt I wouldn't?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"Maybe that it would have taken longer, but I never doubted. I knew you would find me." I said and held her close before kissing her. The woman wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me back deeply. I dropped my bow and picked her up as we kissed before pulling back. "You're light Regina... Did you even eat properly while I was gone?" I asked a little worried and she looked away.  
"I was too busy being worried to eat much of anything." He said softly and I sighed.  
"We should get you something to eat then." I said and put her down slowly. She smoothed out her dress and bit her lip. "I also didn't expect you to show up in full Evil Queen mode." I smirked and the woman chuckled a little.  
"I can't help that I enjoy this type of fashion." She said softly and I picked up my bow again.  
"I quite enjoy the view." I smirked as I straightened up and beheld the cleavage the woman has in the dress. Regina looked at me and smirked.  
"Good to know." She said and looked at me. "You look a little worse for wear though." She said and I sighed.  
"Yeah well, doing laundry here is quite a challenge." I said and smirked..  
"I can tell." Regina made a bit of a face and waved her hands, changing my clothes into something clean and less smelly. I chuckled and leaned in, kissing her softly.  
"Thank you, now... Let's go get you something to eat."  
"As long as it's not bloody chimaera..."

~*~

The moment we entered the Dark Palace, Regina had waved her hands around and restored it to its former glory. All the dust was gone and everything was quite beautiful yet still eerily empty.  
"You didn't do much decorating in here, now did you." I said and she looked over her shoulder at me.  
"The walls used to be lined with mirrors, but other than that, no, not really." She said softly and shrugged. "I didn't care for little trinkets." She added and went to the kitchen with me. I put down the rabbits we managed to shoot and looked at Regina as she moved around the place with ease, like she never left the castle.  
"I wouldn't have pegged you to be found in the kitchen much." I smirked as I sat on the counter. She looked at me and chuckled.  
"Back then, people cooked for me, but let's just say that my secret midnight snacks, really were a secret." She winked and I snorted.  
"A Queen who eats midnight snacks~  oh my."  
"Hey! It's not like I could really pig out during breakfast, lunch or dinner. I needed to be a Queen, which left me quite hungry." She said and I frowned.  
"Why couldn't you just eat like a regular person?" I asked, a little surprised about this.  
"Yeah well, remember that my mother wasn't particularly the easiest person to please. After I got rid of her, I just got used to it I guess."

Regina skinned the rabbits like it was nothing and prepared them to cook over the fire. I was amazed at how good she was at all these things and smiled a little as she seemed to be in her element.  
"So, what do you prefer? The Enchanted Forest, or Storybrooke..." I asked and she paused.  
"I'm not sure. There is something to say for both." She said and turned to me after cleaning her hands. "Things are easy here, but back in Storybrooke we have a lot of luxury, like a proper bathroom and general hygiene." She said and I chuckled.  
"I half expected you to say a better kitchen." I smirked and she blushed a little.  
"That too... Having a refrigerator and a freezer really  _is_  great." She said and moved to stand between my legs. "So, what about you? You've been here twice now."  
"I prefer Storybrooke, mostly because that's what I'm used to." I said and the woman nodded.  
"Well, we will just have to find our way back." She cupped my cheek and kissed me. I held her close and nodded slowly.  
"Together, we can do anything. But I'm in no rush." I said softly and kissed her deeply


	19. Library

**~*~ Regina pov ~*~**

I was flipping through the books in my library as Emma crept up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Found anything yet?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"No, I was thinking about maybe we can do something similar to how we got here, but so far, I've come up empty handed. Mainly because we don't have anything magical from Storybrooke." I reasoned and Emma nodded. She kissed my neck and slid her hands over my stomach slowly.  
"Well, it's late. Why don't you take a break. We have time. We're together and that's all that matters." The blonde whispered into my ear and I nodded slowly.  
"I want to go back though. We still have a son to take care of." I said and Emma smiled.  
"He will be fine... My parents will take care of him. You can take a break for one night." The blonde said and pulled up my skirt. "Remember~ we haven't been together like this for a good month." She purred and I shivered a little. She was right. We haven't connected like this in a month, if not more, and my body was painfully aware of that fact the moment her hand met with my thigh. I could feel the electricity that our magic generated shoot straight to my core, arousing me. I groaned a little and leaned against the blonde's body.

"Emma..." I breathed and let my head fall back on her shoulder as she kissed over my throat. I moaned as her hand wandered over my thigh to between my legs, rubbing her fingers over my panties. I could feel them stick to my skin as my arousal soaked them. I gripped the book I was holding a little tighter and moved my hips, wanting to feel more of those teasing fingers. Emma took the book from me and put it back on the shelf while sliding her other hand further down and pulling my soaked panties between my lower lips. I groaned and reached behind me, holding onto her, gripping her hips to steady myself.  
"So wet..." The blonde whispered and I whined.  
"Don't tease me... Please..." I whimpered and felt her pull on the front of my panties, making it dig between the lips even more, applying pressure to my clit. I groaned and held onto her tighter. "Emma!"

"I'm going to enjoy this~" The blonde purred and pulled my panties down, sliding her hand over my core and sliding two fingers deeply inside of me with ease. I groaned hotly and spread my legs a little more so she had better access. The blonde kissed over my neck and nibbled it, sucking on the skin till it would leave a mark. I moved to wrap my arm around her neck, moaning and gasping as she thrusted her delicious fingers inside of my core deeply.  
"Harder..." I whined a little. "Fuck me..." I begged softly as my body was burning up in need. The blonde smirked against my skin and lifted my leg, granting her more access. I cried out as she thrusted three fingers inside of me deeply. I wobbled a little and leaned forward, grabbing hold of the bookcase. She guided my leg to rest my foot on one of the shelves. I kicked the books aside and put it down. Emma kissed my neck and down between my shoulders while wrapping her arm around my waist.

"My beautiful Queen." She whispered and rubbed my clit in time with her thrusts. I gripped the shelf tighter and looked over my shoulder at Emma. I wasn't going to last long like this and she knew that. She leaned in and kissed me deeply, her fingers rubbing against my weak spot hidden inside of me and that thumb teasing my clit, making me cum for her with a low groan. I panted and took a moment to collect myself before turning around and pushing her to the chaise that was nearby, making her fall on top of it while I straddled her, kissing her deeply. He hands found their perch on my hips. I pulled at her clothes and started to strip her out of the riding outfit I had supplied her with before. I ripped the blouse off her body and leaned down, kissing over her breasts and sucking on one of the nipples. I did it teasingly at first, but then I got a little rougher, biting it and pulling it slightly while my nails raked over her skin. Emma tangled her hand into my hair and pushed me closer as she arched into me. I smirked and made my way further down, kissing over her stomach and pulling on the string that was keeping the pants together. As I pushed it down her body, I bit on her hip and grinned up at her.  
  
"Come here you tease." Emma said and curled her fingers into my hair, guiding me up carefully. I smirked and sat on top of her naked body. She pushed the velvet dress over my shoulders and pulled it down my body. She swallowed as I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. I smirked a little and licked my lips.  
"Like what you see?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Always." She leaned in and kissed between my breasts as she pushed the fabric down till it was just over my hips. "Now get rid of the dress." She ordered and I got up slowly, letting it fall to the floor. The blonde pulled me back on top of her none too gently and kissed me deeply.  
"I love you..." She whispered between out lips and I smiled at her.  
"I love you too, Emma." I kissed her again before crawling down her body and between her legs. I slowly slid off the chaise and pulled her to the edge by her legs. "Let me show you just how much..." I purred and leaned in, licking over her dripping core that was more than ready for me. The blonde moaned hotly and arched her back off the couch. I sucked on her clit and lapped at the juices that flowed out of her, moaning at her taste.   
  
Emma struggled a little to sit up, finally managing after a little while. She grabbed me by the hair and panted loudly.  
"Regina... Oh fuck..." She threw her head back as I pushed my tongue deeply inside of her and swirled it round inside of her. I held her thighs and scratched them lightly as I penetrated her with my tongue. "Shit... Fuck..." Emma always was the most eloquent one with her words. It didn't help that I replaced my tongue with two of my fingers and flicked my tongue over her clit repeatedly.  
"Shit! Regina... I'm cumming~" The woman nearly cried as I sucked on her clit and thrusted my fingers deeply inside of her, curling them at the right angle and rubbing that delicious spot inside. She pulled my hair a little roughly as she came, trembling a little before collapsing and panting roughly.  
"Fuck me..." She groaned and I chuckled.  
"I could be mistaken, but I think I just did~" I winked and she slapped my arm playfully as I crawled over her and kissed her deeply. She kissed back and held onto me tightly.  
"I never want to be apart from you again..." She said softly and looked into my eyes deeply.  
"We will always be together, from now on." I said and rested my forehead against hers. "Forever."


	20. Luck

~*~ Emma's pov ~*~

"Regina?" I sat up in the bed and looked beside me but found the bed empty. I sighed a little and looked around and saw the woman standing on the balcony. I frowned a little and got up, wrapping my arms around her slowly. "Hey, what's up?" I asked and the woman looked at me.  
"I think I know how we get back..." she said and I frowned as she pointed outside.  
"A storm?" I asked as I saw the sky brewing.  
"That's not just any storm... It's a tornado." She said like it was just a normal occurrence.  
"A... Tornado is going to take us back..." I said and she chuckled.  
"Look, I know you might be a little apprehensive, but I don't think this is a regular tornado... Look at the color. It's green! It has to be my sister!" She said and went to grab some stuff.  
"Hey... wait!" I said and sighed, rubbing my eyes a little. "A tornado huh..." I said and remembered how they put the entire building of Granny's in the Enchanted Forest. "Ok then..." I groaned and got properly dressed, pulling my hair back in a ponytail and following Regina out of the room.

"We're going to have to hurry Emma." Regina said and took my hand as she pulled me along through the hallways.  
"Cant we just teleport there?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"But I'm sure we will be able to get there quickly." She said and a horse  was outside, waiting for us.  
"How did that get here?" I frowned and the brunette chuckled.  
"There is no shortage of horses in the Enchanted Forest." She got on and held out her hand to me. I swallowed as I was a bit apprehensive of horses, but I took it anyway and let her help me up. And so... we headed out.

I yelped and held onto Regina tightly as she made the horse go way faster than I would have liked.  
"Oh my god..." I groaned and the brunette laughed.  
"Hold on tight!" She said and I did so as we jumped over a fallen tree.  
"Reginaaaaa!" I screamed. I really do hate this! I'm not a horse back type of girl... I'm a soccer playing, gaming kind of girl...  
"Don't be such a wuss!" Regina laughed more and kept going, picking up the pace as we got close.

The noise was overwhelming as the wind howled loudly.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?!" I yelled over the noise and Regina shrugged.  
"At least it's an idea Emma!" She said and halted the horse as we were nearly there. "Now, come on!" She said and got off, whipping her leg over the head of the horse and sliding down. I gasped and followed her quickly. She grabbed our stuff and took my head.

"Together." She said and I nodded.  
"Together!" As I said that, we ran into the magical tornado.

~*~

The next thing I knew was that I heard a groan and a loud cheer.  
"Hell yeah!" It was obviously Henry's voice. He beamed with pride as I looked up and sat up slowly. I then realized I was sitting on top of Regina.  
"Feel free to get off me." She said and I smirked.  
"Not what you said last night." I smirked and she shoved me off before smirking at me.  
"It worked!" Zelena was high-fiving my son as I slowly recovered from Regina's shove. The both of us got up and patted the dust off our clothes.  
"So, I was right, it was your magic." Regina chuckled and looked at her sister.  
"Yeah well, it was a joint effort..." She looked at Henry who was holding the Author's pen and the book.  
"But how?" I asked and frowned.  
"Well, I simply wrote that Zelena could cast her magic in the Enchanted Forest..." The boy showed the book.  
"And I managed to get my hands on the sorcerer's wand." The red-head showed and held up the item.

I looked at Regina who chuckled and shook her head.  
"We're lucky to have such a resourceful son and sister." The brunette said and went to hug them both. I joined in on the group hug and chuckled.  
"Let's go home..." Henry said and smiled at us.

~*~

We were all sitting in the living room at 108 Mifflin street and I looked at Zelena and Henry.  
"How did you know that Regina had already found me?" I asked and the red-head looked at the boy.  
"Well..." She said and Henry held out a few pages that he had written, describing what had gone down while I was in the forest. I read about Robin's gruesome death and looked at Regina.  
"You really did this?" I asked and she bit her lip.  
"It may have happened, yes."  
"There is a few more pages... But those we should probably leave out of the book." Zelena said and fished them out of her purse before giving them to Regina who blushed deeply and scrunched them up before throwing them into the fireplace.  
"Did you read those Henry?!" She asked and he shook his head.  
"No, Zelena had snatched them away before I could... She just told me that you two were together." As the boy said that, Regina calmed down. I chuckled softly as I slowly got an idea of what might have been on those pages and shook my head.  
"Do you think this is funny, Miss Swan?!" She asked and I nodded slowly.  
"A little..." Regina gasped as I said that and wanted to say something, but clearly thought better of it.  
"Emma!" Snow and Charming burst into the house and hugged me tightly.  
"You're back! I was so worried!" Snow said and Charming looked at Regina with an approving nod. The woman smiled back at him and got up.  
"I should probably return this to you." She said and pulled a sword from the bag. The man slowly took it from her and nodded.  
"Thank you, for bringing our daughter back." He said and Regina chuckled.  
"I wasn't about to let her get away from me." She smirked at me and I blushed a little.  
"Gina..."  
"I'm glad you're both safe." Snow said and smiled brightly. "But, I should have known by now, that when you put your mind to something, you get it done." The raven-haired woman said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we all have dinner together?" Henry asked and smiled brightly. "Let's go to Granny's and celebrate." The boy suggested and I nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea." I agreed and Regina nodded as well.  
"Very well, Granny's it is."


	21. Happy

**~*~ Regina's pov ~*~**

It had been a few weeks since our return to Storybrooke. Emma had officially moved in with Henry and me after simply being unable to sleep without her by my side.

First the two nights I had simply brushed it off due to the nightmares and that it was all in my head, but on the third night, I had gone to her apartment and crawled in with her. It seemed as though she had similar issues as well that were resolved the moment we were together, and so we decided that she simply had to move in with me.

And so, that's how I woke up next to the beautiful blonde right this moment. She was lying half on top of me, holding me close with her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled and held her around her waist, kissing her forehead softly. The blonde stirred a little and her eyes slowly opened, showing those beautiful green eyes.  
"Morning." She smiled sluggishly and kissed me gently. I chuckled and kissed her back softly.  
"Good morning." I said and rolled us over slowly, making her lie on her back while I got comfortable between her legs and smirked up at her. She purred and slid her hand through my hair. She seemed to be in thought for a moment and I frowned.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked and she smiled a little.  
"Hmm, I don't know which I like better... Your short or long hair." She said and I chuckled.  
"And why is that?" I asked and she tilted her head a little and played with the ends of my hair.  
"Well, the short hair looks cute, but the long hair gives me something to hold onto~"  
"Oh~" I purred. "I see."  
"Hmmm..."  
"I suppose, we got all the time in the world to figure that out." I said and moved to straddle my blonde Savior and kissed her deeply. She slid her hands over my back and held onto my hips gently.  
"Yeah~ you're right." She said and purred, kissing me even deeper before simply grabbing my ass and spanking it while smirking. I gasped and looked at her.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
"Well, what does it look like, your Majesty?" She asked and I grinned a little.  
"Looks like I have a bit of a naughty princess on my hands."  
"And what are you going to do with said naughty princess?" She asked and I licked my lips.  
"I guess I will just have to punish her~"  
"Oh, and what was your Majesty thinking off?" She purred and I slid my hands through her hair and claimed her lips once more.  
"Oh, I'll think of something~" I giggled and got up. "Like for instance what would happen if I were to do this~" I said and let the straps of my silk nightdress fall down my shoulders before letting it drop down my body and to the floor. That surely got her attention as she slowly sat up in the bed and groaned a little.  
"Regina..." She said and I purred.  
"And if these were to follow..." I slowly pushed the lace panties down my hips and bent over a little as I took them off.  
"I swear..."  
"And now~" I said and moved closer to the bathroom. "I will turn on the shower and you will join me..." I said and looked around the corner, winking at the woman who got up faster than ever and joined me in no time, holding me close and kissing over my shoulders and neck as she held me from behind.  
"Better turn on that shower right now~" She said and I chuckled, moving over to the tabs and turning them before turning to the blonde and pressing my body against hers. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around my waist.  
"What if I didn't turn on that shower?" I asked and the woman slowly guided me backwards, into the shower and kissed me deeply.  
"I'm sure we would have thought of something else to do in here." Emma smirked and licked over my lips. I trapped her tongue between my lips and chuckled before kissing her again, my hands sliding into her hair and pulling it lightly.

I'm positive that I've never been this happy in my life before. I had everything I wanted and more. A beautiful son, a wonderful girlfriend and unexpectedly, friends that I never thought I would have. Emma and I have a bright future ahead of us... I just know it. Now that we were finally free of our old lives, even if it wasn't quite graceful as to how that had happened... We probably never would have gotten this far if we didn't follow the paths we took. In the end, it only made our love for each other stronger with each passing day...

We may have been the Scandal of Storybrooke, but also the most complicated love story...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi everyone and thank you for reading all the way to the end~ it was quite a journey and yes there are a few plotholes I didn't care to fill. I'm sorry XD but the main focus was getting this story done when I got over the block I had with this.
> 
> So to fill the plot holes for anyone who gives a damn I guess.
> 
> Hook went back to the Jolly Roger and got on with his life.  
> As for Roland. Who could resist taking that kid in so he found a new family in the enchanted forest.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and till the next story~


End file.
